Sweetness Del Magica
by Lunacii
Summary: A twist in the story with Shirahoshi being sent to Dawn Island for protection soon after her mothers death. She meets the 'D Siblings' and Sabo who take her in as their own sister, unfolding an adventure yet to come! Being the crybaby isn't fun or easy when enemies start adding up and having protective brothers!
1. Beginning of Sorrow

**Summary: How about Shirahoshi was sent away by her father in order to protect her from Van Der Deken and Hody Jones with the guidance of her loyal pet, Megalo. Shirahoshi ends up at Dawn Island, and is found by Luffy and his brother Ace, whom befriends her and declares her as their sister. A change of story line.**

**Warnings: Possible OOC, Shirahoshi's age has been changed so she's more fitting to this storyline, she's 6 now, not 3 as she would of have been at this time and her situation would not have occurred for another 3 years. Twist if events, Spelling Errors, Grammer misuage, etc...**

* * *

_"Be strong for Mother-sama, Shirahoshi!" _

_"We'll always be with you in your heart! Don't give up!"_

_"We love you!"_

_"Bye, baby sister!"_

The good-byes rang through small Shirahoshi's mind as she tearfully swam with her new pet, Megalo. Holding onto his top fin as he swam swiftly away from their home, away from her mother's grave. The one place she wished so dearly to visit yet never could.

Tears blinded the young mermaid as she and Megalo swam into empty waters, never able to let their guard down. Shirahoshi did not know of the place they were going, she hardly ever left her home island, and for the past months never able to leave her stone tower, locked away from the world from death threats.

-Flashback-

_"You're going to Dawn Island, my little Shirahoshi!" The Sea King, Neptune, cried, holding onto his dear little treasure._

_"D-dawn Island?" Questioned Shirahoshi, crying into her father's large chest. She was leaving soon, away from her home. Hody jones, the man who assassinated her mother, was after her because of her power, wishing to kill her. And Van der Deken also wished to kill her, trying to force her into marriage._

_"Yes, my little princess! It's in the East Blue, the most peaceful of all the Seas! They won't expect you there! They'll expect you in our most guarded fortresses in the other Blue's! Or possibly hidden on the Grand Line or New world! Oh my sweet Shirahoshi!"_

_"You lovely mother wants you strong! Stay strong! We won't be able to see you until we find this Vender Deken and Hody jones, and eliminate those threats!"_

_"F-Father-sama!"_

-End flashback-

More crystal tears shrouded her eyes, standing out in the blue sea. She had to be strong! For her beloved mother! Shirahoshi promised to not hate Hody for killing her sweet mother, and not hate humans all together. She will keep that spark of hope strong, for her mother!

It had been days of fast swimming, on and off sleeping, hardly ever eating, hardly paying any attention to the strange new world around her. Her grief of leaving home still was bothering her. She yearned to be home with her brothers and father.

Megalo said this was more freedom than her stone tower. Shirahoshi started to think she'd rather be stuck in a stone room than so homesick and alone. But she had Megalo...

Grunting, the large shark started whispering to her that they were nearing her new home. The young mermaid looked up, seeing the rock of an island, and the under of large masts and boats docked.

_'Do... humans live here?' _She thought, watching as one started to dock along the harbor.

New excitement filled Shirahoshi, letting go of Megalo, who cried out in dismay as his charge went swimming off, following her so she wouldn't get herself into any harmful situations.

As she neared the ships, Shirahoshi began to wonder, if these ships or the people- the humans- were mean and harmful like many fishmen had said, or perhaps as her mother said, understanding and nice. Swimming slowly, she looked for a place to hide herself as she peeped at the humans on land, this this would be the first human she ever saw! Those world nobles don't count, since they said they weren't human.

Finding some tree branches and vines that drooped down at the water, she lifted her head above the water, breathing in the air of the world above for the first time. She noted it wasn't much different from the air in her home island. She peeked between the leaves, watching the humans interact.

They looked so... amazing! The princess watched as a group of people came off the ship that had just docked. A tall man with red hair and a straw hat is greeted by a small boy with black hair and a scar underneath his left eye. She saw their mouths move, speaking to one another. She wished she could be closer, hear what they spoke of. They were smiling and laughing, then soon walking off with the red-haired man's company.

Sighing, Shirahoshi went back underground and said to Megalo in an excited voice, "I saw human! They look really nice and friendly! Mother-sama was right! Not all humans are mean!"

Megalo grunted to her, and started to swim away, making the small- no scratch that- big mermaid child follow after him. She reluctantly followed him to a cave opening underwater. He entered and she followed suit.

Once inside, she gasped. The cave walls were covered in beautiful gems of pink and blues, glowing and giving natural light to the very large cave. Inside was an extremely large bed that could fit her father on, a table, various pictures of sea life and land life scapes, a large window that had a bubble as its window, giving a view of the ocean. A large dresser was off in one corner, and a mirror desk. Many shelves covered the walls, full of books and scripts. A large rug covered most of the polished cave floor, giving a comfy feeling to it.

Shirahoshi hauled herself out of the water, dragging herself on the rug and pulling herself onto the bed where a book and note lay.

_'To my precious little princess, Shirahoshi,_

_I hope this room will bring comfort to you as your new home. Clothing are located in the wardrobe as you grow, food will appear on the table when you are hungry. _

_This book will help you survive and learn of your powers. Be strong my little treasure._

_With great love from your family,_

_King Neptune'_

"Father-sama," She whimpered out, and started to cry all over again. "I miss everyone!"

* * *

**I always hated doing the first few chapters, because I hate doing beginnings, I'd prefer to pick-up at something. ROFL the first few chapters will not be as great as future chapters, so forgive me. NO FLAMES.**

Thanks for Reading, onto Chpter 2!


	2. Making New Friends

**Warnings: Possible OoC-ness, Spelling errors, grammer misusage. No Sabo yet in this chapter or for a few more. Ace and Luffy are planning something with him for a special event.**

* * *

"Oiiii!" A voice said, "Waaaaake uuuup!"

"Luffy!" A voice hissed, "Don't poke at the mermaid like that! You'll freak her!"

"Orah? Isn't it dead?"

A punch could be heard. "Baka! It' has a gender! She's alive! She's just asleep, dumbass!"

"Souka... can we eat the fish, Ace?"

Another punch could be heard followed by a cry of pain. "It's a mermaid! MERMAID! You don't eat them!"

Shirahoshi opened her eyes and slowly sat up, watching two boys fight with one another. She stared at shock at them; each one of them could possibly fit, sitting on her hand.

She cried out in shock when she recognized the smaller one. "You-you're that human boy I saw just two months ago greeting that man!" Shirahoshi cried out, pointing at the boy.

The two boys cried out in shock, forgetting their fight and looking up at her. Both mouths open in a dark 'o'.

"Who the hell are you?" The tall boy asked. He had dark eyes and black hair that went almost to his shoulders; he had a pair of cute, childish freckles as well.

Flustered, Shirahoshi replied quickly, not wanting to anger him. "I-I'm Shirahoshi! An m-mermaid! Nice-nice to meet you!" She squeaked, bowing quickly to him.

"You're big!" Luffy, the smaller one exclaimed happily, pointing out her enormous size. She was in the body of a six year old mermaid, only many times it in size, appearing as a giant child mermaid- which she was.

"Ha-hai! I get it from my father! Someday I'll be almost as big as him!"

"Ooooh." he jumped onto her tail lap, making her squeak. "Do mermaids poop?"

"Ah! Well-" Shirahoshi tried to answer the little boy's question.

"Baaaaka!" Ace cried out, punching the boy off Shirahoshi, "Don't ask her stuff like that!" he looked up at Shirahoshi and said, "I'm Ace," then jerking his thumb at his companion, "And that's my little brother, Luffy. Don't mind him, he's an idiot."

"Nice to meet you!" The princess said shyly.

"So why're you here? Aren't mermaids supposed to be in water or something?" Ace inquired, sitting down on the sand, his brother following suit.

"Y-yes! But I'm now living here at Dawn Island because of-of a situa- I mean a need for a change of scenery!" She replied, trying to not give away her true reasons.

She wanted to hide her past for now from them.

They must have found her while they were adventuring, she thought. Megalo had gone off to hunt for food, leaving her be for a day. She had just finished reading a chapter about transforming into human as a disguise, a rather hard feat from mermaid tail to human legs and feet. She had swum up to the surface and was resting on the beach, finally dozing off into slumber from the pleasant warmth of the sun and the ocean's waves.

"Oh... but It's boring here. Don't venture off onto the other side of the island either. You got some nobles there that would trap you, and try to keep you as a slave or sell you," Ace warned the female.

"Or kill you!" Luffy laughed out, getting yet another punch from Ace.

"Don't scare her! She's new!"

"Whatever!" Luffy looked up at Shirahoshi and asked, "How old are you?"

"I'm s-six!" Shirahoshi replied, looking at Luffy.

"Really! Me too! Ace here is three years older than me!" Luffy cheered, jumping up and down like a hyper monkey.

"Whoa!" In her excitement of making new friends, Shirahoshi accidently whipped at Luffy, sending him flying and crashing into a tree. "Ahhh! So-sorry!"

Luffy got up angrily, and shouted at her, 'Watch what you're doing!"

Immediately, Shirahoshi started crying. Ace glared at Luffy and smacked him on the head. "Are you just trying to get yourself beat up?"

"Hn! Not my fault! Why're you crying anyway," Luffy demanded towards Shirahoshi who was still crying.

"I-I've never been yelled at before!" Sobbed Shirahoshi, "My family never scolded me before!"

Luffy just looked at her, his mouth open, looking dumb. Then said, "Wow, you're a big cry baby, Nakimushi! I don't like you! Heh heh heh!" he laughed, earning another punch from Ace.

"Eh! Eh-eh-eh-eh!" Shirahoshi started crying louder, and harder.

"Why'd you call her that?" Ace screamed at Luffy.

"Because she is! I don't like cry-baby cowards!"

"Forget you," Ace said in dismay, kicking Luffy off some hundred meters. He looked at the still crying Shirahoshi and walked over to her. "Ignore that idiot! Wanna be friends," he asked, taking out his hand.

The mermaid looked up, her crying slowing down as she looked at Ace. "F-friends? Really?"

"Why not?" He asked.

"I want you to be my friend," Luffy called out, skidding to a stop in front of Shirahoshi and jumping onto her head.

"Luffy! I thought you said you didn't like her?" Ace said, frustrated with his little brother.

"She's funny!" He said cheerfully, "YOSH! We're friends now! Wanna go eat?" His stomach along with Shirahoshi's growled making her blush, Ace's followed after.

"Where," Shirahoshi asked her new found friend, Luffy. She could eat in her cave, and take them with her. But the dive would be long for them, and she didn't want them to die on her.

"At Makino's place, of course!" Luffy said as if he was stating the obvious.

Ace sighed in frustration, "How do we bring a mermaid bigger than any human over to the bar? Huh? We can't cook!"

"U-umm... I can try to transform my tail and turn myself into a more human-like size," Shirahoshi said quietly.

Ace and Luffy looked at her in surprise. "You can do that?" Luffy wondered.

"Yes! I haven't tried though..."

"THEN TRY!" Laughed Luffy, pumped up with excitement, "Come on, Nakimushi!"

"Yes!" She squeaked, being pressed by his expectations.

She thought back to her book, remembering its lines. She had to think of land, see only land in her thoughts. But, water kept popping in her mind, trying to force her away from thinking of the foreign land of her habitat.

Mermaids rarely were able to do this, rarely few could. The ones that did were always very old after's years and years of practice. Shirahoshi couldn't give up! Her new friends wanted to go out with her. She thought back to the village she saw, and imagines being with Luffy on the dock, staring up at the red-haired man, and then back at the village, seeing only land, and big green trees.

Shirahoshi felt rather light, almost float like. She imagined legs, smooth and pale like her skin, and toes gripping a moving in the sand and grass. She could feel it; it was so strange, kind of like how her hands felt when going through it, only this was a little more wondrous and sensitive. She could feel large pieces of flesh, feeling the rough, yet soft sand, and they wet smooth grass, like her tail only two. She felt smaller as well... not as large as she usually felt.

Faintly, she could hear a gasp and an exclamation of wow.

"AMAZING! NAKIMUSHI!" Luffy exclaimed.

Startled, Shirahoshi opened her eyes to look down at them but saw only sand, and close up. She saw only feet. She looked up and saw Ace and Luffy, both staring at her in wonder. Did she do it? She looked swiftly at her tail, only not to see a tail, but human's legs and feet! Where her neither regions where was a pink and light pink swim bottom, with a sort frilly skirt attached to it at the top, almost mimicking her tail style. Her top was the same; her hair was the same as she touched it.

Gasping in wonder, she beamed up at Ace and Luffy, exclaiming, "I did it!"

"Amazing, Nakimushi!" Luffy repeated. Grabbing one of her hands and helping to steady her with Ace. "You started glowing really bright! A pink-y color! And you shrank and then you reappeared like this! AMAZING! I guess you aren't that worthless, Fukimushi!"

"T-thank you," she stuttered. She realized she was smaller than Luffy but about an inch or two.

"Can you walk?" Ace asked, still holding her hand.

"You take a step... step forward?" Shirahoshi asked, hesitantly lifting the human leg up in front of her, and then setting it down.

"Yeah!"

They helped Shirahoshi practice walking, then onto running, which she was surprisingly fast. It was getting a bit late, the sky turning orange by the time she could fully master it. She tripped a lot; face planted a lot as well, landed on Ace more so than Luffy. And had gotten closer to her new friends.

Finally, unable to hold his hunger anymore, Luffy started to drag Ace and Shirahoshi off to the village. But they had to go through the forest which started making Shirahoshi crying all over again from the strange scary noises. Ace ended up punching Luffy again for teasing the small mermaid, and carried Shirahoshi on his back to the village.

It was dark now, and Shirahoshi was now only sniffling. She could hear Megalo crying out for her, obviously back from hunting. She sent a little mental call to him, saying she was safe and sound, making new friends -which he was glad to hear for-, and might be staying over -he was a little hesitant to agreeing- since she could hear Luffy and Ace talking about keeping their new friend with them to protect her from mean nobles and what-not.

She couldn't help but giggle when Luffy bolted off screaming "FOOOOOOOOOOOD' when they came into view of a building with its light on and laughter ringing from it.

Ace chuckled, and sped up his pace until he saw the ship docked. "Shit," he cursed underneath his breath. He glared at the ship on the dock, causing Shirahoshi to look as well.

It was the ship the red-haired man came off of.

She looked at Ace, and innocently asked, "What's wrong?"

The young boy glared more at the ship and faintly they could hear, "Shanks! You're here!"

"That man. Shanks." He growled, walking slowly to the pub.

"What's wrong with him? Is he mean to you?"

"No... I just hate his guts," He said darkly, nearing the place.

She didn't bother pushing the subject, not wanting to upset her new friend. "Hey, Shirahoshi," Ace said as they were close to the door.

"W-what?" The mermaid asked, looking at him, questionably. A rather cute expression, making him blush a bit when he looked at her.

"Don't tell them you're a mermaid, okay? Just make up a story about where you came from. I'll stop Luffy from blabbing about it, alright? We're gonna keep you safe!" Ace said determined.

Shirahoshi couldn't help but blush. "Thank you... Ace-sama," she muttered.

And they entered the pub.

* * *

**Another short, quick chapter. Sorry. Now onto next chapter!**


	3. Meet Shanks, Make Lies

**Yay Ch3! **

**Warnings: Spelling erros, Grammer misuse, twist of events, possible OoC-ness and etc. No Sabo as of yet.**

* * *

"Oi! Ace! Look who's here!" Luffy said excitedly.

The little boy was bouncing in his seat next to the man Shirahoshi saw just months prior when she first arrived. He was a handsome man with a little beard, with a straw hat that sat on his red hair. His skin was very tanned, wearing a white rolled up shirt, and black rolled up pants. He wore brown sandals and had a mug of beer in his hand.

Next to him was a man with shiny black hair pulled into a pony-tail. He looked very strong, pale skin and was also drinking. A round man sat a table close to them biting out of a chunk of meat. The pub was filled with men, all drinking. On the other side of the bar's counter was a sweet looking woman with green hair.

"Ace" She called out, then noticing the girl on his back and smiled brightly. "Who's your new friend? She's so cute!"

Shirahoshi blushed, and hid more behind Ace, muttering a quiet, "Thank you."

"Ah, she's-" Ace started but was interrupted by Luffy.

"She's Nakimushi!" Luffy laughed, "And she's a m-ACK!"

Luffy was tackled by Ace, who had ran quite fast across the pub and lunged at the boy, clasping a hand on Luffy's mouth. Shirahoshi had cried out in shock, and was almost holding Ace in a death grip.

"A-ace-sama..." the little girl whimpered out. She watched as Ace whispered something to Luffy. Luffy looked at him and nodded slowly. Ace gave him a meaningful glare, and then let him go.

"Heh, Heh sorry," Luffy said sheepishly. Then pointed at Shirahoshi, who was set down on the stool next to Luffy's. "This is Shirahoshi... who I prefer to call Nakimushi!" He laughed.

The men in the bar just looked at the small girl. Makino as well took in the small girl's appearance. She had porcelain white skin with an ink blush stained onto her cheeks. Her eyes were large, with thick black eyelashes, and a very pretty sky blue or clear sea color. She had pinkish blonde hair that was pulled up in a pony-tail with a golden fish comb. She wore a yellow, pink pol-a-dot top that had a strange floating piece attaching it from the shoulder areas; her bottom piece was a pink and light pink striped swim bottom, with a frilly light pink skirt to it and was bare foot. In all, she looked fragile and extremely adorable and cute.

Why the hell was she doing with two unruly boys?

"Aren't you cute," Makino said, walking over to the blushing girl, "Where did you come from?"

Shirahoshi shifted uncomfortably in front of the kind elder women, looking down at her hands that were in her lap. "Um...I- I'm from a different island, but I haven't really shown myself here because I've been with my guardian studying in the forest. I've recently moved here and my guardian had to go off and do something on a different island for ummo... business, he said. I'm not sure when he'll be coming back..." Shirahoshi lied. The woman seemed to believe it for she smiled.

"I'm Makino," she said to the blushing girl sweetly. The woman poured her some juice and served her a meal, while serving the two VERY hungry boys. "How'd you meet Ace and Luffy?"

"We found her asleep!" Luffy said, his mouth full, "Me and Ace were doing our usual thing in the forest when we came to the beach and saw her! She's a big crybaby! Did you know her family never once yelled at her?"

Ace smacked him on the back of the head saying, "Maybe it's because she's better behaved than you'll ever be, baaaka!"

"Yo! Little Shirahoshi-hime-chan!" The man next to Luffy, Shanks, said. "I'm Shanks! A pirate! What'd you think of pirates?" He laughed, his crew laughing as well with him.

The mermaid looked at him, a little shaken, almost believing he somehow knew who she was, but he was most likely nicknaming her like Luffy did with her.

"I-I don't know. Mama never really talked about pirates, only to view them the same as any other soul and treat them fairly. But, everyone else on my island doesn't really like pirates. They always tell me horrible stories about them. But, again... the people on my island don't really like marines either or the World Government."

Shanks and the man next to him looked at her in surprise. An island that didn't like pirates, marines or the World Government? They never heard of it...

"What island did you come from," Shanks asked, looking at her.

'Oh no!' Shirahoshi thought in panic, 'I need a name! I know!'

"I-I come from *Yuugyo Island!" She said kind of wishing he would just not continue that topic.

"Where is it? East Blue? North?" Shanks continued, his chin in between his index and thumb, looking thoughtful.

"N-North Blue," Shirahoshi lied again. She was already feeling the guilt piling up. She was lying to pirates!

She noticed Ace and Luffy were paying rapt attention to her lies, nodding to it, trying to make it seem like they've heard this before and they were true.

A man with a headband and funny hair spoke up, standing next to the man next to Shanks, "Orah? Never heard of an island called Yuugyo in the North Blue. Have you guys?"

"Maybe we skipped it?" Shanks murmured, but he looked doubtful about it. He stared at Shirahoshi curiously as if trying to look for the truth.

Sweat was lightly running down her palms at this. These pirates traveled a lot for sure. She needed to think, but maybe she could...

"We're a hard island to travel to," She blurted out, earning their attention. "I'm really not sure myself about our exact location, only the... uh elders know. When we leave the island, we really can't find our way back," she murmured quietly, not looking at the pirates and her new found friends, only looking at her food and poking at it with the fork, "So that's why we contact one of the elders who would came and pick us up, really. Ummo... but we rarely venture off the island except on important matters..."

Shirahoshi's expression became distant, deep in thought. Her mind wondered back to her home, and the family she left behind.

"Oi, Ben, sounds like a pretty cool island! Wanna try go looking for it?" Shanks asked his buddy next to him excitedly.

"If we can find it," Benn muttered, still looking at the mysterious child. There was something off about the child, not human. And was hiding something about herself. But Yasopp and Shanks were already beaming with and talking in excitement about going to a new island. Looks like they fell for it.

"Shirahoshi-chan," Makino said to the little girl fondly, already taking a great liking to her, "How about you stay here for the night? It's dark out and it won't be safe for a little cutie like yourself. You might get lost or hurt by yourself."

"T-thank you very much!" Shirahoshi squeaked, blushing.

Luffy giggled at his new friend, saying how she might be a mouse or bunny. But Ace retaliated, smacking him on the head.

But Ace was relieved Luffy wasn't blabbing about what Shirahoshi really was. The Shanks-idiot fell for it already and the rest of the pirates, going on about exploring to a new island. Ben, though, hadn't. He appeared thoughtful. And that's why Ace liked Ben over Shanks. He was smart, and Shanks wasn't exactly the brightest crayon in the box.

This is exactly why Shanks and Luffy got along... or so Ace thinks.

He looked over at Shirahoshi who was giggling at a story Yasopp was telling her. Shanks and Luffy were also laughing at the story. Benn got up and went over to him, sitting on the empty seat next to him. They engaged in a conversation, being the 'mature' ones and watched over the 'not-so-mature' ones.

-Next Day-

Ace, Luffy and Shirahoshi were off playing around together on the beach, as they promised a motherly Makino not to go in the forest with Shirahoshi.

Currently, the trio was sitting in a circle, Shirahoshi still in her human form. Ace and Luffy were telling her all sorts of story of their adventures, especially ones about their grandfather, a famed marine for taking down the Pirate King, Gol D. Roger. She noted that Ace would stiffen anytime Roger's name was spoken, and he would start to glare and his hands clenched rather tightly.

Luffy was speaking about one of their 'training of love' with the Grandfather, Ace muttering something about crazy old geezers.

"And he took us to this island really close by! He got me and Ace and tied balloons to our waist and sent us flying!" Luffy laughed, "Jiji-san told us he would pick us up the next day. But then we-"

"-We got separated by a gust of wind and the balloons carried us of somewhere. Got pecked by stupid birds, Luffy crashed into a mountain, landed in a den of panthers and had to fight his way out. He ended up running away with panthers chasing after him. He found me in his fleeing stuck in a tree fighting off snakes," Ace grumbled, a depressing gloom covering his head, Luffy too looked rather depressed.

"But why was your grandfather doing all of that?" Shirahoshi questioned, looking at the two depressed boys, "It sounds like he trying to kill you!"

"Like we said," Ace grumbled, lying on his back in the sand, "It's his 'training of love' so we can be powerful, strong marines when we grow up. He's trying to stomp any pirate business out of our heads."

Shirahoshi looked at them in awe. Amazed they could live such training. "So you want to be a pirate?"

Both boys sat up in alert, their eyes gleaming brightly. Shirahoshi shrank back at their sudden brightened moods.

"YOSH!" Luffy shouted. He jumped onto his feet and fisted the air, "I'm going to be one to find One Piece and become the greatest pirate ever! I'm gonna be Pirate King! Shishishishi!"

Ace kicked Luffy, who went flying. "I'm going to find One Piece, dumbass!" he declared, a big grin on his face. He looked down at the shocked mermaid, "I'll tell you one thing that is for sure. No way in Hell! - are we going to be marines."

"O-oh..."

Ace sat back in front of her. "So, we told you about us, tell us about you."

"Yeah! Come on, Nakimushi!" Luffy said, coming back over.

"I-I'm a mermaid princess," Shirahoshi said, watching their amusing reactions.

Both boys' jaws dropped comically.

"YOU-YOU'RE A P-PRINCESS!" Luffy shouted at the girl causing her to start crying.

It took some minutes to make her stop crying and much longer when Luffy said yet again he didn't like her. But they managed to make her stop crying Ace and Luffy start singing their pirate song and dancing around.

"Y-yes!" Shirahoshi said, wiping away some tears, "I was told to run away with my new pet, Megalo, and hide here at Dawn Island."

"How come?" Ace asked, leaning in close. Luffy also following suit.

"There was this man that really wanted to marry me and he started to threaten me with his marriage proposals. He started throwing axes, and lethal weapon at me, my family had hidden me in a stone tower to keep me safe! But," Shirahoshi whimpered, already starting to cry again, "That isn't the only reason either! Mama was killed by this fishman some months back in front of me, and my family got word that he would try to kill me because of my power!" Shirahoshi started to bawl, tears streaming down her face as she cried.

Ace and Luffy stared at her in shock, watching her cry out her sorrow.

"You," Ace said, his face expressing shock, "You're being hunted down? By two people?"

"H-hai!" she sobbed out, her crying echoing.

"Nakimushi!" Luffy shouted at her, "Stop crying! Show us Megalo!"

Trying to seize her crying, she thought back to Megalo, almost pleading to him to come over and meet her new friends. She got a little quick response.

"Megalo-sama is coming," she whimpered out. She walked into the water, feeling her body being slightly pulled at it, as if it was trying to make herself sink into it. Ace and Luffy followed suit until Luffy and her were waist deep.

"He's really big. And won't be able to really be next to us. I-I should turn back to normal and take you deep into sea to meet him." The little girl dumped herself into the water, fully enveloped by it. Her body grew, her tail reappeared.

She was back to normal.

She was now practically sitting on the sand below the waves, the water barely bothering her, being like a puddle of water to her. Shirahoshi reached down and picked up the midget Luffy and Ace in her hands. They fit perfectly. She started to haul her body into deeper water, until finally she could start swimming.

"Amazing!" Luffy said, he looked at Shirahoshi, "I can swim too you know! But..." he looked at the water then at the distant island, "I think rather be in your hand. Shishishishi."

Giggling, Shirahoshi stopped in the water, feeling Megalo come near.

Ace gasped, seeing a large fin stick out from the water. "S-shark!" He cried out, "It-it has to be huge!"

"Can we eat it!?" Luffy asked eagerly.

"No!" Shirahoshi giggled, "He's my friend, my guardian. He's Megalo!"

Just as she said that, the enormous shark came up from the water, a red jersey on.

Luffy and Ace goggled at it. It was ENOURMOUS! It could eat Shirahoshi! And this was her pet? Amazing... Now they wanted a big pet.

Megalo looked at the humans and made a noise to its charge, making her giggle. Ace looked at him. "What'd he say?"

"He says you're very tiny," Shirahoshi laughed.

"You have a cool pet, "Luffy exclaimed. Then he waved at the large shark, screaming, "I'm Monkey D. Luffy! Nice to meet you, Megalo-shark!"

And so started the friendship between the humans and the Shark. Megalo approved of them, relieved to have humans care after the princess. It had been decided that little Shirahoshi, having been able to transform into a more 'human' body would spend her time with the boys. Though, she had to come every now and then to her cave and her friends was allowed to come as well. They'd just had to travel in Megalo's mouth.

They spent the rest of the day playing around with Megalo and in the water, forgetting all worries and sorrows. They even visited little Shirahoshi's hide-out cave.

Night time was approaching, and they needed to meet Makino before the sun set as promised.

Megalo dropped them off close to shore, and Shirahoshi had just a little trouble transforming back into a human. But after her many cries of Luffy teasing and insulting her, she managed.

The little girl was dragged off with Ace and Luffy, both holding on of her hands as they led her to Fuusha Village to be entertained by Shanks and his crew.

The next week, wasn't going to be good.

* * *

***Yuugyo -fish swimming about in water (X\ don't rage okay?)**

**Sorry yet again, for this shorti-ish chapter. I'm thinking of doing little spin offs off this story with Shirahoshi being paired up with other people. I have a pole up of possible pairings for the first one one-shot. X\ Still thinking between 2 people being paired up Shirahoshi, will post poll for that later-later... ONTO NEXT CHAPTER! No flames please~ **

**Sabo might be in next chapter... or the one after that, or after that.**


	4. Truth of a Mermaid

**WARNING: A change in order of events, swearing, spelling, wrong use of grammar, OoC-ness etc. No Sabo yet.**

* * *

-One Week Later-

Shirahoshi was sitting in the bar with Ace and Luffy, playing around with Shanks and his crew.

The pirates had taken a liking to the small girl, never finding out her secret. There were a few occasions when Luffy nearly blurted out who and what Shirahoshi was, but Ace always came to the rescue.

Everyone learned not to ever hit-on Shirahoshi, some of them the hard way. Being only six, she still attracted boys, something which Ace and Luffy did not at all like.

A stupid boy from a close by village had come into town with his father for business purposes. He only a few years older and had asked little Shirahoshi out. Of course, this reminded her of Vander Deken, and started bawling. The boy called her a big cry baby. Luffy, of course not liking people insulting his loved ones, had punched the kid and Ace had appeared out of nowhere and kicked him, sending him into the forest.

After 'not-so-apologizing' to the boy and his father with swears and curses, the two left leaving two satisfied brothers with their little 'sister'. Makino had to do all the real apologizing on the children's behalf.

When Shanks came back from a quick trip and heard of it, he couldn't stop laughing saying the boy deserved what got.

It was now a known rule in the village and red-haired pirates not to ever flirt with little Shirahoshi, or else you got yourself a death wish from two black-haired protective boys, the self-proclaimed 'older brothers' of Shirahoshi. And of course the mermaid started to cry all over again saying she was glad to have brothers.

Luffy still kept calling her Nakimushi, which in her opinion was better than being called 'coward' as he did for a while until he learnt more about her.

Two days prior however, Luffy started to sulk about not being able to swim due to one little accident. He ate a devil fruit, the Gum Gum no Mi. A valuable treasure that Shanks had found, and was upset when Luffy ate it. Afterwards though, Luffy just said it tasted nasty and wasn't worth existing because of it. That got Shanks laughing along with his crew.

The three siblings privately consulted the situation, Luffy complaining even though it wasn't going to stop his dream (which Shirahoshi and Ace were proud of him); he wasn't going to be able to have as much as a blast with Megalo and Shirahoshi as usual (even though he never could swim to begin with). Shirahoshi just replied that they'd manage and figure out something with him. Just so he could have just as much as a blast, if not, more so.

Right now, they were in Makino's bar eating their lunch. Shirahoshi was amazed about how much Luffy and Ace could eat, especially Luffy. She asked Makino- who found out quiet comically that Shirahoshi was a mermaid, a story for another time- if all humans ate like that. Makino had laughed and said that not all humans did. Shirahshi was still amazed none the less to this day about it, but was use to helping Makino wash all the dishes that were left from Luffy's and Ace's feasting. The two boys often ate at her place for all the food she was served when she asked for it from her magical table-thing. Luffy had dubbed it 'Food Paradise Buffet For Life and Beyond'.

Shanks was here, playing around and telling stories to the very much eager Luffy and Shirahoshi. Ace occasionally short glares at Shanks while talking with Benn. Yasopp was also talking with Luffy and Shirahoshi, adding in detail every now and then while cleaning up his gun.

"I wanna be a pirate! Take me with you Shanks! Pleeease!" Luffy said, while Shanks laughed at him along with the rest of the pirates.

"You're a kid, Luffy!" Shanks laughed.

Benn grinned were he sat, blowing smoke from his cigarette. He watched as Ace started glaring at the red-haired man. You just had to love the kid's death stare.

Yasopp grinned from where he sat at the table with Lucky. "You got to have more than some desire to be a pirate, Luffy!"

"Here, Luffy, have some juice," Shanks said, handing over a cup of orange juice.

"Ah! Thanks," Luffy said, drinking out of the juice.

Shanks started laughing, smacking the table. "Still a kid! Hahaha!" Everyone started laughing.

"Stinky Shanks! Shut up!" Then Luffy faced the crowd and shouted, "Shut up! All of you!"

Shirahoshi giggled while Ace's glare intensified. But the laughter and glare soon vanished when the door to the pub was kicked off its hinges.

"Sorry," a voice said, "For the interruption." And an unruly looking man with black hair, dirty colored skin entered with some other people. The pirates stared at them silently, as well as Ace. Shirahoshi stared at them, feeling a bit uneasy and clutched Shanks shirt. Shanks ignored the new comers, and just continued to eat. "So these are the so called pirates? They looked like idiots." The man stopped next to Shanks, slamming his hand down on the counter top.

Makino came over to the man and said pleasently with a smile, "Welcome."

"We are Bandits," The Bandit said, his buddies smirking behind him, "We are not here to destroy your bar. We need ten barrels of sake."

"I'm sorry, but we are out of sake at the moment," Makino replied, still smiling. Shanks still ignored the bandits and continued to eat.

"Hmm? That's strange... The pirates are drinking something... is it water?" The bandit questioned.

Makino replied kindly, "All the sake we had is out there."

"That's not good," Shanks said casually, earning a stare from the main bandit, "We drank everything." Then looking at the bandit and smiling, "Sorry. If you want, you can have this. I haven't opened it yet," he said, handing out his sake bottle.

The bandits upper face shadowed and he raised his fist and punched the bottle with looking. The bottle shattered in Shanks hand, sending its contents with it, spraying Shanks and those close to him. Makino gasped, and covered her mouth, and Shirahoshi made out a little squeak earning snickers from the surrounding bandits that leered at her. She clutched Shanks shirt tighter, ignoring the sake on her.

The bandit scowled darkly down at Shanks. "I'm a wanted man worth eight million belli. One damn bottle won't be nearly enough. Don't take me so lightly."

Shanks sighed. "Orah. Look now. The floors all wet. Sorry about that Makino-san." Shanks ignored the bandits glare and got on his knees and started to pick up the bottle pieces, after having Shirahoshi let go of his shirt with a soft smile.

"Ah! I'll take care of it!" Makino softly said to him, running to go get a towel and go around the counter. The bandits glared at the pirate captain.

Drawing out his sword, the black-haired man slashed at the counter, breaking all the plates and creating a large crack in the counter. Luffy fell off his chair with a cry, and Shirahoshi as well. Ace growled and bounded out of his chair to his younger siblings to check on them.

"If you like cleaning up so much Mr. Pirate, here's a mess that you'll more fun with, "He said, placing his sword back in its sheath. "No point staying here if there is no sake. Let's go. Later cowards- Ack!"

Shirahoshi was standing, her face lowered, her hair covering her eyes. She was in a pose as if she had just thrown something which she had. Her cup of juice that hit the bandit in the face, pouring its content all over him.

Luffy's and Ace's jaw dropped, looking at Shirahoshi in disbelief. She never was violent and never once had she gotten angry over anything. Makino looked at the small girl in shock, her hands covering her mouth. Lucky's face was for the first time showing a gaping 'o', Yasopp's jaw hit the floor, Benn stared at the girl silently, and Shanks stared at the small girl in disbelief.

"WHO THE HELL THREW THAT AT ME!" The bandit roared. He turned and saw the little girl and smirked. "Heh, some pirate brat decided to protect her stupid pirate? Or perhaps he told you to since he has no courage? HAHAHAHA!" The bandits joined him in laughter.

"They're not cowardsn- desu! You are!" Shirahoshi yelled at him, glaring at the man.

Ace stared at the girl in shock. "S-Shirahoshi."

The bandit just laughed saying "Leave it" to is comrades and left after leering at her.

It was silence for a while, the pirates staring at the suddenly sobbing Shirahoshi. She sniffed, rubbing her eyes as Makino went to her. "He reminds me of Vander Deken," she sobbed, not caring what she said.

Ace and Luffy rushed to her, trying to shush her before she gave away who and what she was.

"Vander-" Shanks exclaimed.

"Deken?!" Yasopp nearly shouted. The pirates looked over at the little girl who was still crying in her brothers arms.

Shanks went up to her and asked, "You know Vander Deken?"

Ace growled and shouted at him, "Shut up! You guys heard wrong! That's al- oh shit," he moaned as the little girl began to glow. She was thinking about only oceans now, probably having one of her flash backs! He looked at Shirahoshi and cried out, "Think lands, Shirahoshi! LANDS!"

"LANDS, NAKIMUSHI!" Luffy shouted, clutching the glowing pink girl, shaking her.

Makino cried out and fell backwards as the little girl started to grow in size. "Shi-Shirahoshi-chan!"

"SHIT" Luffy and Ace screamed together as the girl crew in size, going into her true form.

"WHAT DO WE DO, ACE! SHE'S GONNA REVEAL HERSELF!"

"HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW! THEY JUST NOW FOUND OUT! LET'S KNOCK 'EM OUT BEFORE THEY S-"

'NO POINT! SHES DONE! SHIIIIIIIIIT!"

And indeed Shirahoshi revealed her mermaid self. She was bent forward in the pub from the ceiling, her large tail pushing back pirates and tables. And she was still bawling her eyes out, her cries echoing. The whole village is going to hear her!

"Nakimushi!" Luffy shouted, "Stop crying!"

Ace punched Luffy in the back of the head, shouting, "SHUT UP! Sing and dance! JUST DO IT!"

Luffy looked at him and said "Okay."

Jumping onto Shirahoshi's pink lap, he started dancing like a monkey as Ace got a bucket and tried to catch all her tears that were flooding the place. "YOHOHOHO YOHOHO! YOHOHOHO- ACK!" Luffy fell backwards as a last tear dropped on Luffy's face pint-blank range.

Shirahoshi was giggling murmuring a quick "Thank you' to Luffy and Ace.

Shanks squeaked from his spot under Shirahoshi, "Now that we know you're a very cute and adorable mermaid as Benn has suspected... can you please get off me? AND QUIT IT WITH THAT SMUG GRIN, BENN!"

-Two Hours Later at the Beach-

Luffy and Ace shared a boat with Shanks, Benn and Yasopp, while Shirahoshi was in her true form, floating with them. They were hidden from the village and any prying eyes as they spoke. The rest of the crew was helping Makino clean up the bar from the bandits mess and Shirahoshi's revealment.

Ace was glaring at Shanks, who was glaring Benn, who had a very smug grin on his face in an 'I-told-you-so' fashion.

"I get it, Benn! You can take that damn grin off your face!" Shanks shouted looking a bit flustered, "You were right, okay! She was a mermaid as you guessed and there was no such thing as Yuugyo Island! Maaaan," Shanks moaned, "I was so looking forward to seeing that island!"

"OI! NAKIMUSHI!" Luffy laughed, earning a glare from Ace, "Show them Mega-shark!"

Shirahoshi giggled, saying, "Luffy-sama, he won't be back for a few days!"

"Oh," Luffy whined, "He's so cool though."

"Idiot," Ace muttered.

"So you're the mermaid princess, eh?" Shanks asked, looking at Shirahoshi.

"Y-yes, Shanks-sama! Father-sama sent me away to protect me mainly from Vander Deken IX. He has this obsession with me and sends mainly love letters and very threatening marriage proposals. He even sends his 'love notes' to me regularly." Shirahoshi said quietly, trying hard not to cry.

"You're only six," Shanks muttered.

"As they say," Yasopp joked, "Age doesn't matter." Ace smacked him in the back of the head.

"Hmmmm," Shanks wondered, looking very thoughtful. Ace glared at him.

"'Love Notes'", Benn asked the mermaid, watching and listening to her intently.

"Y-yes! He's a pirate bandit, and he goes with this typical idea of using violence to express emotions. He throws his weapons, mainly axes, at me." The males gasped.

"He throws axes to the person he wants to marry? What screwed up guy is that?" Luffy demanded to Yasopp, knowing Yasopp was already married with a kid.

Yasopp growled, "A messed-up bastard."

Ace looked at the men and said, "He's not the only reason. There is another guy after her who is more interested on killing her then marrying her."

Shanks looked at him and demanded, "Who!?"

Shirahoshi started to cry, and Luffy started to try and comfort her (all the while calling her crybaby). Ace scowled at them. "The man who assassinate Shirahoshi's mother, Hody Jones!"

"..."

"..."

"... This is fucking messed up."

* * *

**Another short chapter that has some different touches to certain scenes. Until next chapter!**

***Nakimushi - crybaby (should of posted this earlier, maybe I did... IDK)**

**I have a pole up for a Oneshot spin off off this story for a pairing with Shirahoshi, up on profile.**

**I also have two people in mind to pair Shirahoshi with, but can't really decide. Might permanently leave it as a love triangle. I'll place a pole up after another two-three chapters.**


End file.
